1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display technology, and more particularly to a plastic frame, a backlight module and a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Because the liquid crystal display device using direct-light type backlight module is thicker, the liquid crystal display device generally uses the side light type backlight module. For the side-light type backlight module, the generated heat is large at the light incident side of the light source. In order to avoid the heat affect the display quality of the liquid crystal panel as well as to improve the life of the device, it must take some heat dissipation designs for distributing the generated heat from the light source right away. FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a thermal design of the liquid crystal display device in the prior art.
With reference to FIG. 1, the liquid crystal display device 100 includes a liquid crystal panel 110 and a plastic frame 130 of a backlight module 120. Wherein the plastic frame 130, a first side surface 131 disposed adjacent to the liquid crystal panel 110, and a second side surface 132 disposed away from the liquid crystal panel 110 and disposed oppositely to the first side surface 131 are all smooth planar structures. The liquid crystal display device 100 mainly uses the plastic frame 130 for insulating the heat generated from the light source at the light incident side in order to reduce the heat sustained by the liquid crystal panel 110.
However, in the liquid crystal display device with Gate. On Array (GOA), in the thermal design shown in FIG. 1, the liquid crystal panel not only sustains the heat transmitted from the light source, but also sustains the heat generated when it is displaying. Thereby, it easily leads to high temperature problem of the liquid crystal panel so as to induce display problems in order to reduce the display quality of the liquid crystal display device.
In summary, it requires to provide a plastic frame, a backlight module and a liquid crystal display device in order to solve the above problems.